Cardboard trays for the transportation of products, such as fruit, are formed by a sheet equipped with a series of folding lines, which define the bottom of the tray, the headers and the sides.
An important characteristic of these trays is that they must be extremely strong and indestructible so as to tolerate the transportation and bear a great capacity. Therefore, some of the trays that are currently known comprise a top flap over each header, which extends horizontally towards the inner area of the tray.
One drawback which present some of the trays that are currently known is their inability to be folded once they are assembled, which means they have to be assembled immediately before their use or transported already assembled but empty. The latter option is a serious inconvenience as trays take up a lot of space.
So as to solve these inconveniences, different trays for the transportation of products have been designed, such as, for example, the one described in the application for Spanish utility model U9403323. This document describes a tray equipped with the top flaps on the headers and which comprises inclined folding lines on its sides that allow the folding of the tray, adopting a substantially flat configuration. Thanks to this substantially flat configuration, the tray can be transported empty taking up very little space.
However, the tray described in this utility model entails the inconvenience that its strength is not appropriate. Thanks to the presence of the top flaps, the headers are very strong, but the presence of inclined folding lines on the sides makes it less strong.